Contemporary aircraft may include engines to provide propulsion for the aircraft. Such engines may ingest various types of particulate matter such as ash, sand, dust, dirt, gravel, and pollutants, which may negatively affect engine performance, the time the engine is on the wing of the aircraft (TOW), and subsequent overhaul cost. Harsh environments of the Middle East, Africa, India, and China, for example, can have a significant impact on engine TOW and hardware scrap/repair rates.